


Touching

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au/re-imagining of s2 ep1 bedroom scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Rae and Finn have been dating a few weeks and had some pretty heated make out sessions, when they could. They found it difficult to find time alone, the majority of the time the gang would be around or a parent would be home, so when they were alone they took advantage of it.

Finn knew Rae was not as experienced and he had no problem waiting until she was ready to have sex, but he thought he could try to explore some other areas in the mean time, because Finn Nelson wants nothing more than to please his lady, especially her garden. He had only done it a couple of times, but each time was met with success, and he had been fantasizing about touching Rae for far too long.

 

They were currently laying on her bed, him half on top of her as they kissed, he moaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip, her hand running up and down his back, he slid his hand up over her breast testing her boundaries, she didn’t push his hand away so cupped it a little firmer eliciting a moan to escape her lips. Their tongues danced in perfect sync while he began to massage her covered breast.

She gasped throwing her head back, he kissed down her neck alternating between lightly dragging his tongue, to nibbling and sucking her sweet spots.

He brushed his nose over her neck basking in her essence, he nipped at her earlobe, his hand now rubbing across both her breasts.

“Rae..” he whispered

“hmm” she replied her eyes closed

He sucked the sweet spot just behind her ear, then he whispered “you touch yourself, yeah?”

He heard her slight intake of air, as he continued to tend to her sweet spot awaiting her answer.

“Yeah..d-do you?” she stuttered out.

“Mmhhmm” he hummed, then drug his tongue lightly around the rim of he ear.

His hand stilled over her right breast “when I think about you” he whispered then nipped at her ear lobe.

“I think about you too” she found herself saying.

“I think about touching you, about how you’ll feel” he says, his voice thick with lust.

He crashes his lips to hers hungrily, then it’s slow and messy, and all tongues, but both are moaning and starting to grind against each other.

Moments later Rae pulls away breath less, Finn peppering kisses along her jawline, then he smiles softly at her, his eyes heavily lidded as he looks down at her, she smiles and he kisses her hard.

He pulls away but not far, their foreheads touching as he whispers “can I touch you, Rae?”

Rae’s eyes go a bit wide and he knows she thinking it over and he’s ready to retract but then she nods giving him the ok.

He places a soft kiss on her lips “you sure?” he asks

“Yeah” she says breathless.

Finn unbuttons her jeans and slowly glides down the zipper, he smiles at her then starts kissing her gently, a few moments pass and he sneaks his hand under her jeans rubbing her over damp panties, teasing her, he covers her whimpers with kisses.

He pushes down on her clit and she gasps, he pulls out of their kiss and is smiling at her, he continues to rub her, after a moment his eyebrows raise in question and she smiles at him, he slips his hand under her panties, allowing one finger to stroke over her clit, he lets out a deep throaty groan, and presses his forehead to hers as he lightly strokes her. “you’re so wet, Rae” he says in a low voice, and then he’s crashing his lips to hers. 

He continues to stroke her lightly, then slips one finger inside of her, she moans into their kiss. Finn is slowly moving his finger in and out of her, letting her get used to the feeling and from the sounds she’s making she’s enjoying it.

He slips a second finger in, his index and middle finger moving in and out steadily.

She’s moaning underneath him, and his jeans are becoming increasingly tight, he speeds up his pace and she is writhing beneath him.

He begins to tap her clit with his thumb, she gasps and lets out a breathless “fuck”, she’s trying to roll her head back, but his lips are following her, he can feel her contracting around him and he knows she's close, “mmm” she hums as her head rolling back, her lips pressed together tightly, he drops his kisses to her neck and she lets out a soft moan her mouth falling open, she writhing against him, and he taps her clit faster “come for me, Rae” he whispers as he buries his head in her neck, a few taps later and she’s coming with a loud moan, Finn smiling into her neck.

He’s still slowly moving his fingers in and out as she comes down from her high.

“Feel good” he asks with a little smirk.

“Fucking brilliant” she laughs pulling him in for a kiss.

He removes his fingers dragging them from her entrance over her sensitive clit and she lets out a little yelp and Finn can’t help but chuckle into their kiss, but it’s soon replaced by a deep moan when she palms him roughly.


End file.
